


Truly Exposed

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Het, Marriage, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel muses on what her husband loves best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Exposed

He loves best those nights when Nenya lies hidden; when cold metal does not burn his skin.

His hands first claimed me in Doriath that was. A squeeze, a trailed finger, and I longed to feel him closer. Daeron's fingers coaxed no sweeter music from lute than Celeborn's from me.

Matters of state pull us apart tonight, but a hand on my shoulder, a thumb venturing below his rich velvet collar, remind us of what may come later. 'Tis all we now require.

Tonight I shall lay aside Nenya. I too love best when his warm hands engulf my own.


End file.
